


Winter Beauty

by BlackSwan21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Smut, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSwan21/pseuds/BlackSwan21
Summary: What happens when Dean is talked into a skiing trip and they need to create a little heat?





	

The frost clung to the trees like a frozen blanket, shining brightly in the morning sun. Loud songbirds of the summer long gone for the winter, but there were still those birds tough enough for the winter out singing loudly. Almost as if nature was acting like an alarm clock. It was a time of year that many people dreaded. When the tee-shirts were replaced by sweaters and bulky jackets, and thick jeans in place of shorts. Not everyone thought about these as bad things though. Some like Dean, enjoyed the colder weather, it gave him a reason to have that beautiful girl who he has somehow kept happy in his arms. Not that seeing her in those short shorts and tank tops was not just as pleasurable. There was just something about holding the tiny blonde close to him and keeping her warm on those cold days that was special. 

Today was one of those days that he had Y/N cuddled up to him on the couch as they tried to heat up after their long hours in the car to get to the damn ski hill she begged to go to. Not that she really had to do much to get him to go besides give him those damn puppy eyes and a really great thank you fun. That girl had him wrapped around her finger and both of them knew it. Dean still considered himself lucky to be the one with Y/N curled up next to him, the one with their arms wrapped around the beautiful woman. It was all almost too good to be true when he thought about everything he had right now. 

Dean smiled to himself and watched Y/N look into the fireplace, pulling her closer when he felt a small shiver run through her body. “I told you to wait for a warmer day.” He said softly, pulling her onto his lap and wrapping himself around the woman under the fuzzy throw. Truth be told the only thing that was keeping him warm right now was the heat being kept in by the blanket. Y/N was still as cold as if she was never in the covers. “Why are you so cold if you are under the covers?” Dean asked as he pressed their bodies flush together and looked into those deep blue eyes. 

“I don’t know why I am so cold, but you are doing a good job generating heat for me.” Y/N answered as she pulled away a little and moved so her legs were on either side of Dean’s, pressing close to him again. He felt his pants tighten as their hips grinded together. If he was not already having enough problems she went and put that pretty little mouth of her’s by his ear and whispered “I bet you can find a way to warm both of us up real good.” 

Those words were all the motivation that he needed before crashing their lips together. The soft smooth skin meeting the rough, slightly chapped skin. He was going to warm her up real good alright. His hands moved over Y/N’s sides, slowly feeling her curves and the shape of that body as the layers of clothing came off of the two of them. “You keep moving your hips like that you will be very warm soon.” Dean said as he stopped her movement before lifting her off of him and standing up. Smiling at the look of confusion of her face. “Just give me a minute.” He took the blanket off of the couch and laid it out on the floor next to the fireplace. Setting up the pillows so they could lay down properly. 

When he was done he slowly pulled Y/N down to the ground and laid over top of her. Taking in the sight of her hair fanning of the pillow, face flushed as that chest moved with the heavy breathing. “You going to stare at me all night or are you going to warm me up already?” She asked, earning a chuckle from Dean as he leaning down and kissed her again. This time it was softer, less animalistic and more passionate. He loved the feeling of her lips under his, the way that her body pressed against his. It was all enough to have his whole body already warming up. 

His finger slowly sipped up Y/N’s shirt as she shivered a little. “Going to have to warm you up aren’t we?” Dean asked as more of a statement as he lowered his head and kissed his way up Y/N’s stomach. Feeling her breathing pick up as he finally slipped the shirt off her head. Dean’s face staying next to her chest as he slipped her bra off next. His face rubbing against her cleavage and kissing the soft skin while she giggled. “Let’s see if you still laughing after this.” He said softly, smirking a little before latching his mouth around one of her nipples and tugging with his teeth. Earning a soft moan as Y/N’s chest pressed closer to his face. 

Those noises she was making were already driving him insane as he toyed with her. Switching sides and looking up to she her head tossed back and hands clutching the blanket under them. It was beautiful watching her like this. Dean enjoyed every moan and gasp that he could drag out of the woman under him. Feeling her pulling at his hair as his tongue flicked and his mouth sucked. Tasting her as she cried out in bliss, legs tightening around his head. He smirked and trailed kisses up her body, making his way to her mouth and tangling their tongues together and pressing close.   
“My turn.” Y/N said as she flipped him onto his back and straddled him, giving him that beautiful feeling of having every part of their bodies pressing together. Her mouth felt just as good on his skin as the first time he felt it. Back on that night when he almost lost her to that vampire. After watching her go through the cure and having every part of him screaming to stop the cries from the room. He pulled her head up before she could get far and crushed their lips together in a quickly deepening passionate kiss. “Let me have my turn baby.” Y/N said softly against his lips as she nipped with those sweet lips. 

He could never really say no to Y/N, and this time was no different. Laying back and closing his eyes as her mouth wrapped around him. Sucking and taking her time, driving him wild and making him practically purr. She knew just how to wind him up and bring him to the edge with nothing but her mouth. “Babe, babe, if you keep going this is going to be half as heat producing as it should be.” He could feel her laugh around him before she pulled away and moved back up his body, hovering about him and smirking. “You ready to really warm up?” Dean asked as he smirked a little and captured her mouth in another searing kiss. 

The sound of moans and skin hitting skin were all that could be heard between the heavy panting. There was nothing like the feeling of being inside Y/N and her muscles tightening around him. Pulling every last moan he had out of him with her bounces. He did not know how much time had passed, it felt like hours with her body sliding against his. Their bodies covered in a layer of sweat as the moments passed by them. Watching Y/N’s head move back as she arched her back, pushing her chest into his face like a pillow. Sending him right along with her over that edge.

They lay there on the floor for a while, Y/N collapsed on top of him, her heart racing so fast he could feel it through her skin. He just held her close, taking the edges of the blanket and wrapping them around them. “Warm now baby?” Dean asked, feeling Y/N nod softly. “I love you angel.” He said softly, running his hand up and down her back and humming softly. Just laying there in each other’s arms, enjoying the warmth that the blankets were keeping surrounding them. Just enjoying the moment and how beautiful everything in life was right now, with this beautiful blonde in his arms.


End file.
